


La répétiton

by KCinK



Category: reiko - Fandom, yuuma - Fandom
Genre: Amis d'enfance, H/H, Lemon, M/M, Theatre, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, reiko - Freeform, reima - Freeform, répétitions, yuuma - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCinK/pseuds/KCinK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuma à enfin était accepté pour joue dans une pièce et théâtre, afin de mieux apprendre son texte, il demande de l'aide à son ami d'enfance qui profitera de ce service pour enfin mettre les choses au clair entre eux.. Enfin de la façon la plus subtile possible…</p>
            </blockquote>





	La répétiton

Paring : ReikoxYuuma (Reima)  
Rating : M  
Résumé : Yuuma à enfin était accepté pour joue dans une pièce et théâtre, afin de mieux apprendre son texte, il demande de l'aide à son ami d'enfance qui profitera de ce service pour enfin mettre les choses au clair entre eux.. Enfin de la façon la plus subtile possible…

~ La Répétions ~

\- Non non Reiko sa ne va pas du tout là !

Yuuma était excédée, soit Reiko fessait exprès de jouer très mal ou alors c’était un don !

\- Putain, j'abandonne, de plus tu le sait mieux que moi, que je suis pas fait pour ce genre de chose!

Bien-sur qu'il le savait Reiko et lui avait passé presque toute leur vie ensemble, ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, jusqu’à aujourd'hui, en deuxième année de lycée CPSchool, et que Reiko n'avait pas du tout le sens artistique des choses, que ce soit dans l'art, dans la musique, la danse, ou le théâtre.   
Reiko balança alors le manuscrit qu'il avait en main sur la canapé où il s'y installa confortablement ;

\- Pourquoi moi ? Sérieux pour répéter ta petite pièce tu aurais très bien pu prendre un de tes amis dans ta troupe de théâtre,non ? Sérieusement pourquoi moi ?

Yuuma commença à virée au rouge, il en avait assez que depuis 2 heures Reiko ne cèce de ce lamenter sur son sort, sur le « pourquoi », ou le « comment », de la pièce.

\- Écoute ce n'est pas une « petite » pièce comme tu aime si bien le dire depuis tout a l'heure, OK ? Et si tu veux tout savoir je t'ai choisi, car…

Yuuma s'assit au coté de Reiko et bu un gorgée d'eau ;

\- Car toi au moins tu me connaît le mieux, tu sais que je ne suis pas que « l'intello » de service, et que le théâtre compte beaucoup pour moi, et aussi je ne veux pas invité un inconnu chez moi tout de même !

Oui, hélas dans son lycée Yuuma était considéré comme une grande tête, il même ne s'était jamais aperçut de son intelligence, mais à chaque examens il terminait 1er dans toute les matières, les gens on finit par lui mettre une étiquette, et ses amis était juste là si des exercices trop compliqué ce présenté à eux pour qu'il les fasses, ils n'étaient pas là pour « lui », alors son seul ami se résignait à être Reiko, celui avec qui il avait toujours eu le plus de délire, et malgré son statut d'athlète au sein du lycée et de garçon le plus populaire il avait su gardé une place d'amis, oui d'amis dans son cœur.

\- Bon ! On reprend maintenant que tu as fini avec tes questions ?  
\- Hum..

Reiko se leva alors tu sofa, repris son manuscrit en main et commença sa réplique ;

\- ASSEZ ! Cela n'est point le première fois, que je vous vois dans ma demeure, croyez vous que je ne vous ais pas vu rentrer dans ma chambre et y dérober divers de mes objets ?  
\- Maître !Je n'accepterais jamais d'être virée, ce travail est bien le seule qui me convint, je n'ai nul part ou allée !  
\- Donc y volée des choses va me permettre de vous faire revenir ?  
Comme le demandé le texte, Reiko sa reprocha dangereusement de corps de Yuuma et lui attrapa lui menton.. :

\- Putain, non je peut pas !  
\- MAIS ! En quoi cela te tue Reiko ?  
\- Attend tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demande ou pas ?  
Yuuma na l'avait pas remarquer mes les joues de Reiko était devenu très rouge durant ses paroles.  
\- Oui je sais très bien ce que je te demande, et c'est rien, non ? Pour toi !  
Face au parole de Yuuma, Reiko resta bouche bée ;

\- On est bien entrain de parler de la même chose là ? Tu me demande bien de t'embrasser !!

Le cœur de Yuuma rata un battement, c''est vrai que marquer sur une feuille cela paraissait normal, mais maintenant qu'il l'entendait à voix haute, cela lui donnait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre.

\- O-ouais ! J-je ne vois pas en quoi sa te choque ! Même dans les répétition t-tout doit paraître réelle.. ! Et puis tu as une petite amie, donc cela doit être facile pour.. Pour toi..  
\- C'est parce que j'ai une petite amie, que tu voudrais que je t'embrasse ? Je pense que c'est bien pour cette raison, pour que je ne puisse pas !

Mince, ce dit Yuuma, maintenant Reiko allait partir, et en plus de cela il le trouverait bizarre, il ne serait peut-être plus son ami, ou pire il allait racontait cet accident a tout ses amis, du stade, non ! Reiko n'était pas comme sa, il avait juste à trouver un excuse pour le garder un peu plus longtemps,.. Chez lui.. Et qu'il lui montre comment faire…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit la pièce je te signal, tout comme toi je dois endurer sa Reiko !  
\- Endurer, tu dit..Je vois..  
\- Et puis l'histoire parle d'une servante qui tente d'attirer l'attention de son « maître », et d'entretenir une relation avec lui, pour lui appartenir. Donc ce genre de scène ne choque pas dans cette pièce..  
\- Donc, tu me dit dit que toi ! Tu va jouer le rôle de la servante ? Ahahah

Le rire de Reiko avait envahi tout l'appartement de Yuuma, les larmes montait jusqu'au yeux de Reiko de plus en plus il riait ;

\- Oui ! Je joue le rôle d'une femme et alors ? Si tu savais tout les effort que j'ai du faire pour être pris dans cette pièce ! Et de plus il y a de nombreux acteurs qui joue des femmes !  
\- Comme qui, hein ? Quel homme ce déguise en servante et embrasse un mec et qui est célèbre ?

Yuuma vira au rouge, il en avait plus que assez des remarque de Reiko, tout ce qu'il voulait au départ c'était ;  
\- Apprendre !  
\- Hein ?

Yuuma cru que les larmes allait monter jusqu’à ses yeux, tellement il avait honte d'avouer sa à son meilleur ami, mais il le devait, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il était sa seule chance !

\- O-oui ! Moi.. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était savoir comment…

Le visage de Yuuma était plus rouge que jamais, ses cheveux châtains qui couvrit légèrement ses yeux le rendait tellement 

\- Mignon…

La voix de Yuuma, ce fit plus basse à la fin de sa phrase ;

\- Savoir quoi … ?

Reiko savait ce que voulait lui dire Yuuma, mais il avait comme un besoin de l'entendre pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver, son meilleur ami était bel et bien entrain de lui demander ;

\- comment e-embrasser, TEME ! C'est déjà honteux de te dire un truc pareil, qu'il fait que tu me pose des questions ! RAAH !! J'en ai marre !! Tu peut t'en aller, OK ?

Yuuma allait retourner dans sa chambre humilié plus que jamais, mais Reiko venait de lui attraper l'avant bras ;

\- OK  
\- Hein ?  
\- Hein ? AAAH !! Qu'est ce qui me prend de dire un truc pareil ! J'ai déjà Juu comme petite amie.. ! Alors pourquoi je.. Pourquoi je dit un truc pareil.. Euh.. Je veux dire que après tout tous le monde passe par là.. Et.. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un et .. Vu que je suis là… Pourquoi je comme si cela ne me concernait pas ?? Je devrais me taire et me tirer ! M-Mais, pourquoi.. Il me fait une tête si-

\- C'est une blague ? Tu ne te moque pas de moi là ? Ton meilleur ami t-te demande ce genre de service et toi tu dit oui?  
\- Ouais !

Reiko afficha une tête trop sérieuse, ce qui troubla énormément Yuuma ;

\- O-ok.. Dit tu peut me lâcher maintenant ?  
\- Hh-hum.. Désolé, ahah..

Yuuma et Reiko retournèrent au salon et reprirent leur place initiale, maintenant une toute autre atmosphère était présente dans la pièce, tous 2 ne pensait qu'à la scène qui suivrait.. 

\- Tu commence ou pas ?  
\- Oui désolé.. « - A-ASSEZ ! Cela n'est point le première fois, que je vous vois dans ma c-chambre.. »  
\- Non ! Reiko c'est « demeure » et non « chambre », recommence, tu veux ?  
\- « ASSEZ ! Cela n'est point le première fois, que je vous vois dans ma demeure, croyez vous que je ne vous ai pas vu rentrer dans ma chambre et y voler- »  
\- Non c'est « dérober », pas « voler » !  
\- Mais en quoi cela me concerne de faire des fautes, hein ? Après tout c'est toi qui joue, pas moi !  
\- Si tu rate maintenant, quand je serai sur scène cela va me perturbé si Miils ce trompe !  
\- ATTEND ! Tu joue ta pièce avec Miils ?? Tu veux dire, LE Miils qui est avec moi dans l'équipe de base-ball ?  
\- Euh.. Ouais ?  
\- I-il va t'embrasser !  
\- C'est au programme.. Oui..  
\- Non ! Non tu ne peut pas faire sa ! Encore moins avec lui !  
\- Q-quoi ? Mais de quoi tu te mêle ? Tu est mon père pour me dire un truc pareil ? Je te rappel que tu est juste là pour m'aider, et pas pour me donner des ordres, OK ?!

Reiko ne pouvais en aucun cas répondre maintenant, Yuuma avait raison, il n'avait aucun droit sur lui.. Mais, il ne voulait en aucun cas, que quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'embrass-, euh ! Que quelqu'un d'autre que lui joue avec Yuuma.. ! Surtout pas Miils qui changeait de copine comme de chemise, et qui s'en fichait pas mal du sexe de son partenaire.

\- OK, bien ! Je t'aurai prévenu..  
\- Si tu veux..  
\- « ASSEZ !! Cela n'est point le première fois, que je vous vois dans ma demeure, croyez vous que je ne vous ai pas vu rentrer dans ma chambre et y dérober divers de mes objets ? »  
C'est moi.. Ou Reiko joue beaucoup mieux maintenant..   
\- Ta réplique Yuuma !  
\- H-hum … « - Maître !Je n'accepterais jamais d'être virée, ce travail est bien le seule qui me convint, je n'ai nul part ou aller !  
\- Donc y volée des choses va me permettre de vous faire revenir ?  
\- N-non, Maître..  
\- Alors pourquoi ?… »

Comme le script le demandais, Reiko s'approcha de Yuuma, il savait désormais tout deux ce qui allait ce passer, et leurs respirations ce fit un peu plus saccadés, à la pensée de la suite des événements à venir.  
Reiko attrapa délicatement le menton de son ami, en voyant celui-ci fermé doucement les yeux suite à son geste, il le trouva de suite d'une beauté inouï, ses lèvres mis-closes en attente du contact des siennes, ses yeux fermée, et ses joues rougie par la gène le rendait irrésistible, il était si mignon ce dit alors Reiko..  
"-C-car... C'est le seul moyen... D'avoir votre attention... Maître..."

Seules les paroles que venait presque de murmurer Yuuma et la respiration des deux lycées résonnait dans la pièce, accompagné d'une grande tension qui venait de s'installer dans la salle.   
Un dernier frisson le parcourra durant la contemplation de Yuuma, et à son tour il ferma ses yeux, il avança lentement, comme si le temps durant cet instant venait de ce seller; Il venait de froller délicatement les lèvres de Yuuma, il fut pris d'un petit recul et ouvrit un peu ses yeux.   
Il rencontra alors les yeux de son ami, il pétillait en cet instant précis, et sans s'en apercevoir Reiko venait de reprendre dans cette même entrainte les lèvres de celui-ci;

Pourquoi ont-elle l'air de m'appeler ? Pourquoi il à l'air de me vouloir ?, se demande alors Reiko, 

Mais toutes ses questions furent balayer de son esprits quand Yuuma répondit à son baisé, leurs lèvres bougèrent au même rythme d'une douce musique qu'ils semblait entendre, ensemble. Reiko pris alors le cou de Yuuma, afin de d'approfondir le baisé qu'ils partagés;

\- Hm,

Collé, comme écrasé contre le mur, Yuuma ne su quoi faire de ses mains, et les laissèrent s’installer sur le dos du brun, et pris de toute part l'uniforme de celui-ci,   
En quelques secondes, le doux échanges c'était transformé en quelques de plus sauvage, torride, irrésistible...  
Reiko ne voulait plus quitter la bouche de son amant, son corps, elle l'appelait depuis le début de la répétitions, il lui quémandé de prendre possession de lui, n'écoutait plus que son cœur, son corps, Reiko empoigna les cheveux de Yuuma pour plus de contact... Voulait toujours plus...  
Les quelques gémissements que laissé échapper son compagnon l'encouragé à faire plus, pour lui, pour celui-ci qu'il désirait tant,  
et tel un réflexe il colla plus fermement son bassin contre lui,

\- A-ahn, Reik-,

ce surplus de contact, les électrisa, toujours dans sa lancé il continua alors cette douce entrainte, cette dangereuse friction.  
Leurs deux souffles ce fit des plus saccadé dans la pièce principal, les bruits de leurs vêtements l'un contre l'autre, de leurs baisé mouillé, et des quelques soupirs, gémissements échappé, animé la pièce.

Une dangereuse fièvre venait de prendre Yuuma, il ne voyait plus clair, ses idées était flou, son visage brûlant, tout comme son membre pressé contre celui-ci de Reiko qui ne demandait que de plus, [i]beaucoup plus...[/i], tout cela.. Tout ceci était trop nouveau, toutes ses nouvelles sensations qui se propagé en lui, il n'arriva pas à les contrôle.   
Et comme pour confirmé ses dires, Reiko fit un mouvements plus poussé contre lui,

\- A-ahh~ Reiko, 

Les jambes désormais enroulé contre lui, il se frotté sans gène, et poussa des gémissements de plus en plus indécents, il se découvris vocal, quémandeur.. Et très vite leurs vêtements fit une gène sur leurs corps en sueur,

Reiko pris Yuuma par la taille le conduit alors vers sa chambre, vers se chemin qu'il connaissait du bout des doigts... Il ouvrit violemment la porte de posa avec une grande délicatesse le corps de Yuuma sur ses draps blanc,

\- Tellement romantique... et érotique, lui chuchota Reiko à son oreille, d'un voix sensuelle qu'il n'avait jamais adopté avec lui...

La vision de Yuuma le rendait fou, il parcours quelques instant du regard, avant de s'attaquer à son cou, se dernier tourna tel un réflexe son cou afin de laisser libre accès à son Maître, sur la totalité de sa peau, chaque suçons sur lui lui rappelé à qui il appartenait, à qui il à toujours voulu appartenir.. En transe et complètement pris dans son rôle qui lui allait comme une seconde peau il gémis à l'oreille de Reiko, d'une voix qu'il se connaissait pas;

\- Ah ! Mm-maître.. Faites-moi, votre.. 

Quelques peu excité pas le changement de caractère de son ami, il déposa délicatement un doux baisé sur son front;

\- C'est déjà le cas.., lui chuchota alors Reiko 

Humidifiant ses doigts avec ses lèvres et avec la plus grandes application, il se permettra de déposer un de ses doigt sur l'intimité de son amant, qui ne pouvais plus retenir ses gémissement, et qui sans se rendre compte bougés ses hanches pour plus de contact,

\- C-c'est bon~ ! Met-la..

Son troisième doigt venait tous juste de pénétré Yuuma, ils étaient tous deux en transe, n'attendant plus que la suite des événements dont ils était victimes, et sans prévenir, Reiko se passe devant l'entrée de Yuuma, lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, et comme pour avoir son accords il le regarda...  
Yuuma lui ne pouvais plus attendre, Reiko avait mis tellement de temps et d'application à le préparer il avait faillit jouir, mais il le voulait maintenant, il regarda dans les yeux pour lui donné son accords;

\- H-hmm !

Reiko venait de le pénétré, et avec toute la patience qu'il eu, il attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence, et c'est dès que Yuuma lui afficha un petit sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il entama au début de doux vas-viens, 

Ses mains accrochés aux draps, Yuuma n'allait pas tenir longtemps, le rythme de Reiko venait d'augmenté d'un coup, i lavait très vite trouvé sa prostate qu'il frappé à chaque poussés;

\- R-Reiko~ ! Ah, Ah !~

Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, et il le sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.. Voir Yuuma aussi soumis sous es coups de reins le fessait perdre la tête, 

\- J-je viens...

Alors que Yuuma venait de répondre part un "Moi aussi", Et alors que les deux jeunes hommes était eu point du non-retour, Reiko laissa sur la nuque de Yuuma une marque violacé bien visible,

\- R-reiko~

Leurs violents orgasmes frappèrent et Reiko s’effondra sur le torse Yuuma sous la fatigue. Tout deux a la recherche d'oxygène tous deux essayèrent peu à peu de reprendre leurs esprits, quand   
Reiko se leva sur ses coudes et tout en désignent du doigt le suçon qu'il venait de faire à son amant, dit ;

\- Maintenant tu m'appartient, chère servante ! 

 

 

~ La Répétitions ~  
Chère lecteurs(trices) j'espère sincèrement que ce OS (one-shot) vous ait plus ! J’attends dans les commentaire le pourquoi, oui si non j'attends aussi avec impatience vos critiques pour que je m'améliore encore plus !! J'espère aussi que le Reima, vous as tous plus, je pense faire une description plus précise de mes OC (original characters) sur mon profil, enfin si cela est nécessaire pour vous ! A bientôt j'espère.


End file.
